dailyscriptfandomcom-20200213-history
CE 2014 July 20
Let's get going * Let's move on out of here * Let's hit the road * (Are you ready?) I'm ready whenever you are * Whenever you're ready, so am I * I can go whenever you can * (Where are you going?) I'll be right back * I'll be back in just a moment (See you then) * I'll be back shortly * I'm coming right back * I must leave for a few minutes * Please give him my regards (I'll do that) * Tell him hello for me * Please give him my best * Please say hi to him * What kind of company is ABC? * What sort of company is ABC? * How would you describe ABC Company? * What does ABC company do? * Is that a new company? * No. They've been around for a long time * Did that company just start? * Is that company a new one? * Do you now of our company? * I have never heard of it before * Do you know about our company? * Have you heard of our company? * (Do you have more information?) Here's our company brochure * Here's our brochure * Here's a brochure about our company * (Please tell me about your business) I'll give you a rundown on our company * I'll brief you on our company * Let me give you a summary of the company * (When did your copmany start?) This company was founded in 1957 * This company was established in 1957 * 1957 marked the founding of this company * We've been in business since 1957 * We've been in business for over 40 years * Oh! I thought you were a newer company * It was established over 40 years ago * It was founded over 40 years ago * We went public five years ago * How much is your company worth now? * We started selling company stocks five years ago * We became public five years ago * (How many people are emplyedd here?) We employ 10,000 people * We have 10,000 employees * Our company has 10,000 employees * There are 21 people on the staff of this company * We have a staff of 21 * This company has 21 employees * (Who owns the company?) It's a family-owned company. * The company is family-owned * The company is owned by a family * What is your yearly volume of sales? * We have annual sales of $100 million * Annual sales are $100 million * Our annual sales are $100 million * Is this company profitable? * Annual profits are about $10 million * We have annual profits of about $10 million * We have roughly $10 million in anuall profits * We are selling a great product (What does it do?) * We are peddling in... * We are dealing in... * We're promoting... * Our company is pioneering in the field of electronics * What is your latest product? * Our company is leading the way in the field of ... * Our company is the pioneer in the ... field * How big is your company * We're one of the largest companies in our field * Our company is one of the larges in our field * We're among the largest companies in our field * What is your area of expertise? * We specialize in computer games * Our specialization is in... * Our expertise lies in ... * We hire mostly local people * That's commendable of you * We hire most of the staff locally * We hire mainly locals (That's commendable of you) * We have a sales network that covers the whole country (That's amazing) * Our sales network is nationwide * We have a very vast nationwide sales network * We're listed on the New York Stock Exchange (You must be very succesfull!) * Our company is on the New York Stock Exchange * We're one of the New York Stock Exchange listings